Snape analisando tudo
by Viviane Valar
Summary: Após o que aconteceu em Hogwarts no sexto ano de Harry Poter, Snape pensa sobre o que ocorreu.


Nome da fic: Snape analisando tudo...  
Autor: Viviane Valar  
Pares: sem pares

Censura: sem cesura

Gênero: Drama.  
Spoilers: HP1 2 3 4 5 6

Resumo: Após o que aconteceu em Hogwarts no sexto ano de Harry Poter, Snape pensa sobre o que ocorreu.

Disclaimer: Esses personagens são de JKR, eu não quero nem vou ganhar dinheiro com eles.

**Snape analisando tudo...**

A noite lá fora ia dando lugar a um novo dia. A luz aproveitava qualquer fresta, para invadir todos os cantos possíveis daquela casa. Porém havia um que continuava intocado. Nem mesmo uma única fagulha de luz se aproximava. Parecia temer fazê-lo.

Severus Snape estava sentado em sua poltrona naquela exata posição há muito tempo. Nem mesmo ele saberia dizer o quanto. Sua vida passava diante de seus olhos ora em câmara lenta, ora em flashs.

Sua infância infeliz.

Sua mãe, tão doce e tão maltratada. Única fonte de carinho que conheceu durante muitos anos.

Seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts e certeza de que encontrara um lugar pra explorar mais a magia e ser, enfim mais poderoso.

A primeira vez que viu Lílian Evans. Como ela parecia um anjo. E a dor de ser rejeitado.

A briga com os Marotos. Quase ser morto por um lobisomem descontrolado.

Seu primeiro encontro com o Lord Voldemort. A certeza de que nesse caminho poderia conquistar algum poder e respeito.

Sua iniciação como Comensal da Morte.

A chance de subir no conceito do mestre entregando os Potter. A dor do arrependimento sincero pela morte de Lily.

A morte de sua mãe. A desconfiança e a certeza da causa dela. Voldemort.

A aliança com Alvo Dumbledore.

17 anos de vida dupla. Como Comensal da Morte e Membro da Ordem da Fênix.

A tarefa de Draco.

A promessa inquebravel.

A súplica de Dumbledore.

A dor...

Nada no mundo poderia aplacar a dor. Não haveria feitiço ou poção para tal.

Novo flash:

Seu pai chamando-o de covarde.

Thiago Potter chamando-o de covarde.

Harry Potter chamando-o de covarde.

Nesse momento o ódio conseguiu ultrapassar a dor. Sem, no entanto, diminuí-la. Já não sabia mais como se controlar. Levantou-se do torpor e atirou os objetos de cima de uma mesa de canto, próxima do local onde esteve sentado. Bufava enlouquecido.

Repassou novamente as discussões com Dumbledore, onde ambos previam o desfecho fatal. E não se enganaram. No momento em que ergueu a varinha, duvidou que pudesse fazê-lo. Para que a Cruccio possa ter efeito, precisa de fato querer causar a dor. Sentir prazer com ela. Não é muito diferente com a maldição da morte. É necessário, que o deseje dentro de você, da morte do adversário, seja genuíno.

Por isso, Draco jamais conseguiria. Estava condenado. E Alvo sabia disso. Sabia também que eles ainda tinham muito a contribuir com a causa. Severus e Draco. E não permitiria que um adolescente, uma criança, fosse sacrificado por sua causa. Mas para Snape, nenhuma vida valia a de Dumbledore. Nem mesmo a sua própria. Estava disposto a morrer para garantir que o velho professor continuasse sua luta idealista.

Nunca, antes, discutira verdadeiramente com Dumbledore como por essa razão. E no final, não pôde negar mais uma um pedido dele.

Concentrava-se em toda sua revolta, pela decisão estúpida do Diretor e só assim conseguiu dizer as palavras. Todas as suas forças foram mobilizadas em pronunciá-las e em tirar Draco dali. O que também havia sido de acordo com os planos de Dumbledore.

Com um suspiro sôfrego, Snape percebeu que havia ficado muito tempo sem respirar. Draco estava com Narcisa e Belatriz em "segurança". O deixara sem sequer falar com o garoto. Não conseguiria.

Andou até a janela mais próxima, que dava uma visão generosa do horizonte, sem se importar. Teria que reagir. Sabia que Narcisa não demoraria a procurá-lo. Temia que o mestre fizesse algo contra o filho. Já que ele provara não ter capacidade para a missão. Snape por outro lado, estaria nas graças do Lord.

Teria que continuar seu jogo duplo, apenas ali. Não poderia voltar a Hogwarts. Agora apenas sua promessa a Dumbledore seria sua guia. Ajudar o idiota do Potter e destruir o Lord Voldemort. Nuca acreditara de fato na profecia. Nunca achou que um demente como o Potter poderia ser tão "fantático" a ponto de ser o único capaz de destruir um bruxo tão poderoso quanto o Lord das trevas. Era um aluno indisciplinado e deficiente em muitas matérias. Não fosse a amiga, metida a sabe tudo, certamente não teria chegado ao segundo ano em Hogwarts.

Tinha que reconhecer, a contra seu gosto, que Lily e Thiago Potter eram grande bruxos, mas seu único filho não tinha tais talentos. Mas Dumbledore acreditava com fervor, e isso já era muita coisa. Só por isso, somente por essa razão, decidiu continuar. A manter suas promessas ao falecido diretor.

Snape teria que ajudar Potter secretamente, pois naquele exato momento, estaria sendo declarado a prior escória do mundo bruxo. Além do assassinato do maior bruxo todos os tempos, era cúmplice daqueles que permitiram a entrada do sanguinário Fenir Greyback, expondo os alunos a perigos inimagináveis. Além da presença de outros Comensais da Morte. Não sabia se havia ocorrido outras mortes. Mas de fato não se importava.

Tinha apenas que se informar sobre as conseqüências de toda aquela batalha. Agora restavam apenas as duas últimas promessas feitas a Dumbledore. Proteger as vidas de Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter. E por mais que fosse difícil, não faltaria com a palavra com o antigo Diretor.

Foi após esse último pensamento que Snape ouviu a porta como se estivesse sendo derrubada.

-Narcisa. – cumprimentou seco.

A mulher loira entrou rápida, com olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. E com ela veio um adolescente que aparentava medo e indignação ao mesmo tempo.

-Severus! Não sei o que fazer!

-Sente-se. – expressão fria.

Ela ignorou, andando em círculos.

-O Lord está furioso! Está furioso com meu filho, Severus! – torcia as mãos.

-A missão chegou ao fim. Não tem porque se preocupar. – traço de indiferença.

-Sim! Porque "você" o fez! – exclamou. – Ele vai punir meu filho! – e se jogou nos ombros do homem, tentando sacudi-lo sem sucesso. – Não permita, Severus! Não permita!

-Aclame-se! – abrandou um pouco. – Sente-se!

A segurou pelos braços com alguma delicadeza e a sentou na poltrona, onde há pouco estava.

-Tente se acalmar! Não se preocupe. Sei o que fazer. – olhando Draco com algum desprezo. – Seu filho ficará bem.

Draco engoliu em seco. Nada demonstrava a arrogância e prepotência de antes.

-O Lord me chamou para colocá-lo a par de tudo o que houve ao certo. Não confiava em Fenir para essa função, então aguarda que eu lhe dê o relatório de tudo. Direi que Draco não teve chance e eu apenas completei a missão. – seco.

-O Lord não acreditará! Achará que eu é que não quis. Quando, na verdade, foi você que se adiantou! Eu o teria feito! – recuperando a alguma arrogância.

-Está vendo, Narcisa? Ele teria conseguido! – com um toque de pouco caso. – Não há o que se preocupar. Apenas vá pra casa e espere o chamado do mestre.

E foi conduzindo a mulher até a porta. Mas antes de fechar, Narcisa se jogou nos braços dele com o pranto recomeçando.

-Obrigada, Severus! Nunca esquecerei o que fez!

Não acostumado a contatos físicos, Snape ficou desconcertado. Narcisa era uma bela mulher. Poderia até parecer frívola e superficial, mas não se podia negar que amava seu filho. Sentiu uma pontada de inveja de Lúcius, de Draco.

-Não se preocupe. – se esquivou. Não gostava de se sentir assim. – Agora vá! – ordenou.

Não era o momento para conversar com Draco. Quando estivesse sozinho, talvez. Deveria dar a opção ao garoto de se redimir. Se não completara a missão e falhara em tantas vezes antes, poderia ser sinal de que tinha salvação. Não poderia impedi-lo por muito tempo. Lúcius o queria por perto como um jovem comensal. Era um idiota! Não conhecia o próprio filho. Não via que não era um garoto mau, na essência. Apenas fazia as coisas para agradar ao pai e agora ao Lord.

Tinha que voltar a ter controle sobre o ex-aluno. Ou poderia vir a se tornar um criminoso sem futuro. Literalmente.

--------------


End file.
